Anna Williams
Anna Williams is an Irish martial artist, trained in both bone breaking martial arts (koppojutsu) and aikido. Anna has a deep-rooted rivalry with her older sister Nina; each sibling holds the other responsible for their father's death. In stark contrast to her sister, Anna has a flirtatious and seductive demeanour which is often highlighted by her trademark red Chinese silk dress. Biography Early life Anna was born in Ireland to the Williams family as the second of two daughters. Both of her parents were martial artists: her father, Richard Williams, was a former IRA agent trained in various assassination techniques and her mother was a British national aikido champion. Anna and her elder sister Nina where trained by both parents from a very young age. However, Anna always felt that her father neglected her and favoured Nina during training. This may have been the original cause of the bitter rivalry that the sisters share. Dad's death As Anna grew older, so did her rivalry with her sister grow stronger. Soon after both siblings had entered and participated in the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, their father died. (Although there is no cause of death given in the official Tekken canon, the spin-off game Death by Degrees suggests that Richard Williams died whilst protecting both of his daughters from gunfire.) In any case, the death of their father only served to greatly intensify the sisters' enmity towards one another. Both siblings irrationally blamed each other for Richard's death. Kazuya's bodyguard Sometime before the second King of Iron Fist Tournament, Anna placed a bomb underneath Nina's car in an attempt to kill her. Nina retaliated by firing a machine gun at Anna. Both siblings survived and they decided to settle their differences at the tournament. Anna became a bodyguard for the tournament's sponsor, Kazuya Mishima, who also happened to be Nina's assassination target. (Again, Death by Degrees strays from Tekken canon in suggesting that Anna was a full-pledged member of the Tekken Force during this time.) Sleeping sisters Anna successfully prevented her sister from carrying out her contract. However, Nina was later captured by Mishima Zaibatsu forces and used in Dr. Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep experiment, a part of his research on cryonics. As much as they quarrelled, Anna realised that she would miss her sleeping sister. Even worse was the fact that she would continue to age while her sister's body was preserved in perfect condition. Anna volunteered to become another test subject for the experiment, requesting that she be woken in the future at the same time as Nina. Nineteen years later, Nina was awoken by the mysterious influence of the recently excavated Ogre, who compelled her to assassinate Jin Kazama. As per her request, Anna was awoken at the same time as her sister. However, unlike Nina, Anna was not affected by Ogre's influence. Nina also began to suffer ill side-effects from the experiment, resulting in long term memory loss. Anna was saddened by this, because she was making an effort to continue their sibling rivalry. Now, rather than fight Nina, Anna felt the need to help recover her sister, and prevent her from once again becoming a cold-blooded assassin. With that goal in mind, she entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Reunion Anna was unsuccessful in reviving her sister's memories, and began to lead a dull and boring life until, several years later, she received an unexpected phone call from Nina. Nina had decided to meet Anna again in the hopes of restoring her memory. Unfortunately, their meeting triggered Nina's lost feelings of hostility towards her sister, and she immediately opened fire. Anna retaliated, and the sisterly reunion quickly descended into a gunfight which lasted for several days. Eventually, the siblings reached a stalemate and decided to settle their lifelong rivalry once and for all at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. All feelings of compassion lost, Anna vowed this time to eliminate her sister once and for all. Character Personality Appearance Although Anna is in actual fact 42 years old, due to being frozen in cryonic sleep for 19 years, her physical appearance suggests that of a 23 year-old. She is 163cm tall, weighs 49kg, is a brunette (her hair varies from almost-black in earlier games to a more recent light brown colour), and has blue eyes. Anna keeps her hair neat and well-coifed; though it was previously reaching down to her neckline, her hair is now cut shorter and comes down to a little past her jaw. Anna is noted for the fashionable, stylish attire she wears during matches. Her most recognizable outfit is her red dress, which is effectively a modified qipao, the alterations ensuring that the dress is more revealing than traditional qipaos. Since Tekken 5, she has worn a more Japanese-styled variant, now cut off at the neck, but still with an opening beneath to show some cleavage. Anna also wears a blue variant of the dress in most appearances. She is often among the few characters that are given a third outfit option, as opposed to the standard two. In Tekken 3, this slot was filled with a zebra fur suit, complete with fur hat and black gloves lined with fur (this outfit was removed from future games at the request of PETA). In Tekken Tag, she had an army-themed camouflage and orange outfit, and in Tekken 5 she wore an outfit consisting of a stylish jacket top along with a mini skirt, a dress hat with a feather, and thigh-length boots. Anna has four confirmed costumes for Tekken 6: her trademark red silk dress; a blue cocktail dress; a black strapless dress; and a "hooker" outfit complete with black leather mini dress, leopard fur jacket, black heels, and fish-net stockings. In almost every outfit she was worn, Anna has been featured with high-heeled shoes or boots. Fighting style Relationships Family * Sister, rival and mortal enemy of Nina Williams. * Maternal aunt of Steve Fox. Other * Volunteer subject of [[Dr. Boskonovitch|'Dr. Boskonovitch']]'s cryogenic sleep experiment. * Former bodyguard for Kazuya Mishima. * Had a brief romantic interest in Lee Chaolan. * Was hit on by Craig Marduk. Appearances Video-gaming .]] Animation Gallery Image:Anna Williams (T5-DR).jpg Image:Anna (Tekken 5).jpg Image:Anna Williams (DbD).jpg Image:Anna Williams 54.jpg Image:Anna Williams retro coat.jpg Image:AnnaWilliamsTekken2.jpg Image:Anna Williams Tekken 1.jpg External links * Category:Irish Category:martial artist Category:bodyguard Category:assassin